Time
The time is your worst enemy in the game! It determines, how much you can train, when your Digimon has hunger, has to sleep, has to poop or has to die/digivolve... Also there are many events that take place only at specific times or days! So it is important to understand the clock in DigimonWorld. ---- The Clock The Clock you see at the top left corner is really easy to understand. It is simply a 24h formated clock without an indication for seconds. Every second in real life is a minute in the Digiworld, every minute an hour. So a day in the Digiworld takes 24 minutes. You can look at the symbols on the clock to understand what time it is. To example: When the yellow dot is directly under the first cloud it is 10 o'clock, wich is the time to enter an arena tournement. Your Digimon always gets sleepy at the same time and wakes up exactly at the same time every day again. Many Digimon have different active times. Get used to it so you can plan, when to go on adventure or when to train! ---- Your Digimon Age Especially for beginners the age is something not relative and you don't seem to see any pattern so you try to train as quick as possible, but there actually is a pattern to follow. There is only one item to expand your Digimon's lifetime, but it only can add up to 10hours in total and has high risk to sicken it. Not really woth it in my opinion. Your Digimon will always digivolve and die to specific times/ages. Note: Your Digimon will always digivole to champion level, no matter what stats you have. Here is a list when your Digimons should digivolve: Note: Usually Ultimates become 18 days old, but it depends on when your champion digivolves and how good you treat it ---- Training Time Training is one or the most essential part of the game! It is with what you will spend most of your time on. With weak Digimon it becomes quite difficult to succeed in the game. So you should always calculate, how much time you got to train. Especially in the beginnings it is important to evaluate if it is worth to put time trying to make an ultimate or creating a good champion to gather important Digimon for the city! The absolute basic is that 1 training takes 1 hour, no matter what. But that doesn't mean you get full 24 trainings a day. Consider that your digimon has to eat, poop and sleep and that takes quite alot time. Try to count with around 9-10 hours training on average if you don't go anywhere else than the gym or file city. ( To take that into perspective that is around 70 Off or Def or Speed or Brains in the beginning) Don't spam your training, you will miss the needs of your Digimon because of the huge time consumption. Always take time to look into its stats to see what it needs before continuing training. Patience is key! ---- Waiting Talking about patience.. As you grow as a trainer and gain more tamer levels you will see that you have to wait for your young Digimons to digivolve. At some level you will already have the stats for your rookie at baby level and further training might interfere with the stats-requirements of your champion or ultimate goal. So waiting sadly becomes an important part of an experienced tamer. There are different ways to overcome this time periode: *Keep on training with the extra-try mechanic. You will gain 1 hour with just a tiny gain of stats if you fail the slot maschine. (Your Digimon will eventually get tired). *Just stand infront of a toilet and wait till it digivolves. (Don't forget to feed it from time to time). *Go travel around the island. It takes the same time as waiting at the toilet but it is the active version of it! *Go into battle! A fight takes around 1 hour. If you treat your Digimon good it won't even poop on the ground after a fight. Stat gain is nearly zero. (Keep in mind that there are a few Digimon with extra requirements with battles(not confirmed)). *Rest at Punimon's or later Centarumon's place. Takes 1 hour without any backdraws. (most common method!). *Rest at Kuwagamon at Beetleisland. Takes 1 hour, but the dialoge is way shorter than Centarumon's. (bring alot portable pottys, because there is no toilet on that island) *Go to the Arena! If you got Greymon in town and can compete at the arena it will take away half a day.(Keep in mind that there are a few Digimon with extra requirements with battles(not confirmed)). Category:Browse